Phoenix Demons
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Kagome is born a Pheonix demon, and is the heir to the Northern territories. She grew up several years in the fuedal era and became best friends with the other demon heairs.Skip a couple of years to the return of not only the heirs of the Nothern and Sout
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not, what so ever, own any character of the Inuyasha series.   
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Beast talking  
SSD: Hey, this is Sesshoumaru's Shadow Daughter, just wanted to say...ENJOY!

"Shippo!" a delightful scream was heard from the Northern palace. The young princess Kagome, a phoenix demon, was cuddling the young fox of the South.

Kagome had shoulder length onyx black hair, with the tell tale fire of the phoenix demon fire filling the last bit of it. She had ice blue eyes, two midnight blue stripes on each cheek and the Northern/Miko symbol on her forehead. (A sword and arrow crossing with a silver feather in the middle of an ice blue tear drop.) She wore the traditional warrior outfit, which consisted of; an ice blue hourai, a midnight blue hakama and a fire red sash.

"Kagome, you're squishing me!" Shippo, the prince of the Southern territories chocked as he struggled to get free from his best friends iron grip.

"Oh, sorry Shipp, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kagome apologized as she let go of her dearest friend.

"That's Okay" Shippo muttered as he dusted himself off. He was wearing an outfit similar to Kagome's just different colors.

"You want to go play with Sesshy? He arrived two hours ago and is waiting in the back yard" Kagome asked as she skipped towards the back of the castle, which by the way was mainly red, black and blue.

"Sure...is Inuyasha here?" Shippo asked groggily as he made his way to the back as well.

"Nah, Sesshy said that IY couldn't come because of training" Kagome said as she opened the doors reveling the most magnificent garden ever.

Now, just because they were in the snow covered mountains didn't mean that they were always knee deep in the snow. Being phoenix demons, they warmed up the garden and made it a tropical kind of rainforest. They had all types of wild life, and plants there that it almost seemed that they weren't even on the mountains!

"'bout time you showed up, I was about to go find you" Sesshoumaru said from his perch on a near by tree. (He looks exactly like he does in the series, just younger.)

"Nice to see you too, Sesshoumaru" Shippo growled from behind Kagome's back.

"Come on! Let's play hide-and-go-seek! I need to sharpen my senses!" Kagome exclaimed as she dragged the two boys into the forest.

Two centuries later

"SIT!" A loud scream disrupted the forests normal peace as a raven haired girl and a young fox made their way towards a nearby village.

Kagome, a young, eighteen year old ningen onna was stomping idly down the dirt path towards Kaede's village. She had long black hair and unusual ice blue eyes. She was wearing a green sailor skirt with a white sailor's shirt.

She was holding her surrogate brother and best friend Shippo, who looked to be seven years old. He was wearing a green hourai and a brown hakama, with a brown vest. He was the only one who knew who she really was and she the only one who he truly was.

As they made their way to the old Miko's hut, Shippo jumped down to stretch his acing legs before asking;

"Onee-san, why do you insist that you let the baka hanyou to boss you around? Why don't you just set him straight?"

"Because, no matter how much he annoys me he IS the brother of the Lord of the western lands and he is my friend" Kagome answered with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, but...but, can't you just make an exception? He keeps on hurting me!" Shippo whined as he ran beside his sister.

"I know that Shippo, but to actually bring harm to him may cause war" Kagome countered just before entering Kaede's hut.

"What may cause war?" Miroku asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Oh, I just asked Kago, what would happen if I was a Lord and I would bring bodily harm to Inuyasha?" Shippo answered quickly making up a story "But, he brings me bodily harm Everyday! Wouldn't I be aloud to start war on them?"

"Yes, you could do that, but that would kill millions of innocent people. The smarter thing to do would be to "Royally Challenge" him. Like that, you not only save millions of lives, but also, you could set him straight without interruptions. You could choose between a 'death' battle or a 'Last man standing' battle. If you choose the latter than you get to see his humiliation and there fore you would have way more fun" Kagome answered.

"Uh...you seem to know a lot about Royal Challenges, Kagome" Sango said as she listened to her friend.

"Huh? Oh, I learned about that when I was a kid, my father taught it to me" Kagome said as she blushed. 

"Oh, I see...well, did you bring us anything?" Miroku asked as he looked towards her back pack.

"Yup! For you, I got the usual can of Soda that you like with two extra bags of chips," Kagome said as she started fishing through her bag for the things that she brought her friends

"And for you, Sango, I got those chocolate's that you like so much with... a new kimono. And for Shippo I have these..." Kagome said pulling out a set of future like clothing, consisting of a pair of denim jeans, a green t-shirt with 'Bad Boy' written on it, a black baseball cap, black grip gloves and a pair of skater shoes, "and I have another surprise for you waiting outside."

"Yay! I got new clothing and the stupid half-breed gets nothing but ramen!" Shippo squealed as he ran outside to see the other surprise.

"What did you get him?" Miroku asked curiously.

"You'll see" Kagome said as she grace fully walked out, followed closely by her two companions.

"A Skateboard! Thank you so much, Kagome! I love it!" Shippo shouted as he started to run before jumping on it and riding around, showing off his new 'toy' to the other village kids.

Northern Palace

"Get this to my daughter immediately. Make sure no one is watching though, I do not wish to alert her companions," a kind voice said from somewhere in the Northern palace

"And Sesshoumaru, make sure your brother comes as well."

"Yes sir" Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands and the Ice prince of hell was in the one place he never expected to find a good attitude.

Flash Back to Kagome's B-day

Kagome climbed out of the well, aware of the darkened sky outside the well-house.

Today was Kagome's eighteenth birthday and no one would ruin it, especially some stupid half-a-brain-half-breed. 

Kagome exited the well-house and walked to her front door. Opening it quietly she walked inside only to be bombarded with a sound.

"SURPRISE!" 

"What the-?" Kagome whispered as she looked at her assembled family members, all but Souta looking different from all the other times she had seen them,

"Kagome, we have a couple of surprises for you tonight, and we want you to know that you will always be welcome here if anything goes wrong" her mother, Sakura, stepped up to her, taking her hand, she led Kagome to the sofa, "Take a seat, sweetie, this may come as a shock to you." 

"Mother, what's the meaning of all this?" Kagome asked as she took her seat.

"Sakura, perhaps I should enlighten our daughter" a strong male said through the crowd.

Stepping out was a tall man with long grey hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a formal kimono-black with a silver phoenix and a golden eight pointed star- and had facial markings-a sword going through a fire ball and silver wings-on his face. He had two fire red feathers showing through his sleeves and two feathers sticking out of his ass. 

"P-papa?" Kagome whispered as she gazed at the phoenix demon in awe.

"Hai Kagome, it is I, your father" the tall man whispered as he stretched out his hand towards his long forgotten girl.

"PAPPA!" Kagome shouted as she jumped up and hugged her father.

Her father, Naomon (-- don't ask), merely chuckled as he too wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I missed you too, Kagome" Naomon chuckled as Kagome let go of her father, doing a damn good impression of a tomato.

"Sorry father" Kagome whispered, still blushing.

"That is okay, now the reason for my being here is to call back your demon. As you can probably tell, I am the lord of the Northern territories and you, as my only descendent, the heir to those lands. You are a full blood phoenix demon, and have miko powers. You will be going through your changes soon, and will receive all of your memories. Shippo, the kitsune heir to the Southern territories will be helping you through those changes. Now, I will send a messenger to you for the ball in the 'Star Palace' and I expect you to be there. You have two souls in your body and it is up to you if you wish to return the second soul to its rightful owner. Now, my time is running out and so is yours, you must return before the transformations are complete and never return, or risk never being able to come back to the feudal era" Naomon explained quickly, as he handed her several presents and paced the room. At the end of the speech Kagome was slack mouthed and staring as she held all of the presents her father gave her.

"O... kay...and how much time do I have here?" Kagome said slowly as she stared at her father.

"Two day's" he replied. 

"Sigh very well father, I will return to the feudal era within the two days and I will honor your requests. I thank you for telling me this before it is too late, But I WILL finish my quest before I even think about becoming a princess" Kagome said, dropping the presents and hugging her father before he disappeared.

End Flashback

A silver blur streaked across the fields, racing to reach his target as quickly as he could.

When finally he reached his destination he saw the young heir the Southern Lands in his younger form, on some type of board with wheels.

Ignoring that he looked up from his old friend to see his target, the girl who had captured his heart almost two centuries ago; Princess Kagome. 

Kagome and her friends watched as Shippo learned and adapted to the skateboard as though it were a second skin, when Shippo tripped and tumbled. Looking up from his spot from his spot he saw the one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho looking down at him.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, do you have to go freaking me out like that!" Shippo growled as he picking himself up off the floor to glare at the older demon.

"Shippo, are you inane! He could kill you without a second thought, and you go and glare at him!" Miroku exclaimed in shocked amazement.

"Sesshoumaru? May I ask what graces us with your glorious presence?" Kagome asked as she fought the grin that was threatening to cross her face.

"Ahhh, Princess Kagome, it has been a long time, has it not old friend?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice calm yet laced with merriment.

"Ahhh, much to long" Kagome chuckled as she finally let the grin spread.

"Goody! We are all re-united, now can you Please just get to the point of your being here before the damned idiot shows up!" Shippo growled as he transformed into his larger self.

"My, my, Princling, you seem to be in a hurry today?" Sesshoumaru stated, sarcasm dripping off every word. 

"Yeah, well I have...Oh shit!" Shippo growled as he stormed up the hill and into the way of what would have been a powerful blast.

"What do you think you're doing Shippo! Move!" A furious hanyou growled as he jumped back.

"What does it look like, dim-wit! I'm saving your brothers ass, now sheath that damned sword of yours and go back to your whore!" Shippo growled back as he turned his back to Inuyasha and started walking back to his sister.

"Don't you walk away from me you little brat!" Inuyasha growled.

"Now give me one good reason for me not to!" Shippo growled over his shoulder. 

"'Cause you just helped my damned brother you little traitor!" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed to catch the younger demon.

Kagome, being the protective older sister, ran over to her little brother before un-leashing a powerful blast of fire-energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" was the only thing heard through the bright blast as everyone had to cover their eyes. 

When the light finally dimmed to nothing, Inuyasha lay against a broken tree, motionless except for the light breathing. 

"Well...that was...unexpected" Sesshoumaru said as he went over to his fallen brother.

"I still have no idea why the Northern Lord wishes for you to come, but then again, who am I to question the old bast-demon" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he dropped a letter into the hanyou's lap before turning to his friends.

"And Kagome, Shippo, the Lord wishes to see you too, the ball and meeting is in two weeks time. I will come and-" Sesshoumaru never got to finish.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, but I am quite capable of finding my way home by myself" Kagome interjected.

"Very well" with that said, Sesshoumaru turned and was about to leave when...

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I've been getting tons of reviews so I think I'll let you guys decide where my stories are going…so here are some options for this one….

1.Naraku bursts out of the trees and attacks

2.Inuyasha wakes up and attacks

3.Kouga bursts out of the trees and attacks

4.Well? How about you decide this one, ne?


End file.
